Your Warmth
by Sam Morales of Sabertooth
Summary: A short Wolfstar oneshot in which Sirius hankers Remus' oversized sweaters. Inspired by the cover image. Credits to the artist.


**A fluffy (but short) wolfstar oneshot for y'all. Seriously thinking about making a collection instead of leaving all this onesies apart**

 **Disclaimer: I do now own Harry Potter. All credit goes to J.K Rowling.**

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER**

Your Warmth 

_A Wolfstar oneshot_

It was a cold day at London and Sirius Black could only think about his boyfriend and his oversized sweaters after finishing his nightly shift.

He hugged himself, shivering madly as he walked home. Being an Auror was exhausting, exciting but exhausting. He needed to be alert at all times, eyes wide open and attentive, rendering him drained and undoubtedly lethargic when it was over. Only thoughts of his bed plagued his mind afterwards.

And Remus, of course.

But Remus Lupin was always on his mind, not just after a shift. Tonight, so cold and chilling, was a night he wished for Remus' warmth the most. And one of his cups of hot chocolate. A romantic novel sounded good too, snuggling his sexy werewolf and sharing a few kisses. Gropes are welcomed too. Sirius loved to touch his scars. There was just something about them that he found beautiful.

The flat they shared came into view. Sirius knocked on the door lightly before stepping inside, a big smile on his lips, -"Moons, I'm home."

As expected, Remus Lupin was awake and waiting for him. He was sitting on the couch, crossed legged with a book on his hands. Remus looked up from the page he was reading with a welcoming smile, -"Pads, you're a little late. Had a busy shift?"

-"Yes. Niels was absent. Again."- Sirius answered, taking off his coat and hanging it up. He turned to trudge towards his husband, who was coincidentally wearing one of the oversized sweaters Sirius was yearning for.

Because of his condition, Remus used to be underweight, and every clothe in his wardrobe was too big for him. Even after nurturing himself into a healthier outlook, Remus kept wearing bigger clothes. He specially liked sweaters.

-"Did you have a good time?"- Remus asked.

-"Not much, no."- Sirius tossed his shoes aside before sitting down on the sofa beside Remus. He leaned his body and bent his head to scurry it underneath Remus' shirt. He continued to move up Remus' torso until his head was resting over his chest, curling his body into a more comfortable position.

Remus chuckled, -"Cold outside?"

-"Mjum."- Sirius mumbled sleepily, relishing Remus' warmth like an overly attached dog (which perfectly described him). He nuzzled Remus' neck, loving the way it vibrated when he spoke. The up and downs of his chest as he breathed made Sirius even more sleepy.

-"I see,"- Remus replied and Sirius felt a hand on his head, slowly stroking it, -"I made hot chocolate. Hanker a cup?"

Sirius nodded slowly. Then he heard Remus muttering Wingardium Leviosa and the sweet smell of chocolate overrode his nostrils.

-"Padfoot."- Remus patted his head when Sirius made no move.

But Sirius didn't want to leave the bubble of warmth he was in. He didn't want to leave Remus' warm sweater. Instead, he pushed up and popped his head out from the collar (thank Merlin the fabric was flexible). He could not, however, take out his hands.

He opted to look up at Remus imploringly, with his irresistable puppy eyes, -"Um, Moons? I'm kinda stuck here."

His husband was smart. He knew what he implied. With a fond sigh and a smile, he picked up the mug and tilted it in Sirius mouth, pouring the sweetness. Sirius swallowed and drawled, feeling the hotness warming his entire body. He clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth, tasting the sweet cocoa. Remus waited for him before pouring again.

-"So, what're we watching?"- Sirius asked, licking his lips clean after finishing his cup.

-"Hmm,"- Remus discarded the empty mug on the floor before snatching the TV controller, -"Toons sound good?"

Forget novels. Toons are better.

Sirius snuggled Remus from inside the sweater, wrapping his arms around his marred and warm torso, -"Perfect."


End file.
